


Old Scars

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [18]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: For RobRae Week 2020 Day 5: Nightmare.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Nest Building [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Old Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in January on FFN.

Immediately, Robin knew where he was.

An old abandoned factory, but the roof was destroyed this time. Outside, a bloodred sky. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure in the shadows some distance away.

“Good to see you again,” he said softly, but menacingly all the same.

“I knew we’d meet eventually,” Robin said, gritting his teeth.

“Robin. You’ve gotten soft. A shame,” Slade said disapprovingly. “My time away has dulled your edge.” He turned and looked at him, as if expecting something. Robin knew he shouldn’t take the bait, but he did so anyway. The Boy Wonder let out a battle cry and leaped toward his mortal enemy, launching an axe kick on his head. He yelped in surprise as his foot went through the entirety of Slade’s body, and backed away a few steps.

“I tried to kill you once before. I already told you what would happen if we _ever_ met again,” he snarled.

“Most amusing,” the mercenary commented. He was still staring at Robin, expressionless. Robin leapt into action again, launching various punches and kicks, only to see them all go straight through his body like before.

“What’s the game this time?”

“You know I will always be a part of you, Robin,” he told him. “No matter how much you struggle, no matter where I am, I will _always_ remind you of your failures.” His eye started glowing, and the Mark of Skath appeared on his forehead.

“Impossible,” Robin said, stunned. Slade raised a hand in the opposite direction and a fireball spewed out, destroying the wall behind him. Robin’s eyes widened as he saw what was happening. “RAVEN!” he cried out. The sorceress was locked in a mystical duel with her father, but was struggling against the barrage of red beams. He sprinted towards her, but as he was passing by Slade the mercenary extended an arm out and knocked him back to his knees. He then followed with a vicious kick to Robin’s chin that sent him flying back.

“Don’t you see, Robin?” Slade asked, slowly inching closer to him. He lit a fireball in his hand and continued. “Every victory you compile is temporary. Pointless in the grand scheme of things. I occupy all of your doubts, your insecurities, the darkest parts of your mind you wish you could rid yourself of.” Robin picked himself back up and glared at him with pure hatred, before starting another attack.

* * *

Raven found herself in hell once more, standing alone on rock in the middle of a sea of lava. The markings lit up all across her body once more, and she gazed at her palms.

“No,” she whispered. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mini quake, and she already knew what was in store.

“Daughter.”

“You’re not my father,” she said coldly, turning to face the demon.

“You answer to me. Do you understand?” he growled, taking another step closer. “Your life is worthless without me. Everything you have done has been _my_ bidding, for _my_ purposes.”

“You’re wrong,” she said softly. “You’ll always be a part of me, but you don’t control me anymore. My good has won over. It will keep you in check. Forever.”

“Foolish girl,” Trigon sneered. He suddenly blasted a red beam from his eyes, and Raven instinctively threw up a barrier, being pushed closer to the edge as she blocked it. She waited until he was finished, then countered with her own magic. The two struggled for a bit longer, before Raven saw an explosion on a hill out of the corner of her eye. Breaking the deadlock of beams, she flew up to get a closer look. She gasped when she saw Slade gripping Robin in a chokehold.

“No, no, no!” she cried. In her distracted state, the demon lord grazed her with another beam of energy, knocking her out of the air. She fell hard onto the ground, the feet of Trigon stomping ever closer to her.

* * *

The Boy Wonder awoke and sat up immediately, panting heavily. Disoriented, he took a few seconds to readjust to his surroundings. It was 5 in the morning, and a steady rain was falling outside. He had gone to sleep shirtless, but his hair and face were now soaked with sweat. The last thing he remembered was the world slowly getting darker as he struggled to break out of Slade’s grip…

A soft knock at the door. Robin glanced over at it for a few seconds, then hopped up to get it. Raven stood there in just her leotard, gazing at him. Silently, she let herself in and he followed her to his bed. When he climbed onto the bed, she reached for his mask, gently peeling it off. They sat down, facing each other, each staring into the other’s eyes for a few moments.

“The bond?” He was the first to speak. She nodded slightly.

“I’m not sure which one of us first had the dream. But, the bond amplifies the states of each person involved. Especially in the subconscious.”

“You…saw me?”

“I did,” she confirmed. “I assume you saw me as well?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “This one wasn’t like the other times. Whether it was hallucinations, dreams, or whatever. Because _you_ were in it.”

“I’m not sure why this happened. But I don’t believe it’s a premonition or anything. The bond is useful for helping us learn everything about each other, whether that’s history or in the moment type situations. However, I would venture a guess that sometimes these types of things do happen. Especially when you have two people with our…histories.” She took his hand and rubbed his palm with her fingers while he continued to sit in thought.

“It still felt uncomfortably real,” he admitted. “But I suppose you’ve experienced a lot of similar things.”

“How much does he still bother you?” Raven asked, meeting his eyes again. Robin stared back, then looked down to think, then looked back up again.

“Not as much as before. He’s more like a dark thought I’ve stored away in the back of my mind,” he told her. “But then, shit like this happens and I can’t help but revert to focusing on him again.”

“I can tell you’re anxious,” Raven stated. “And that’s natural.”

“What about you?” Robin questioned. “I’m feeling that you’re actually…calmer than I would’ve expected.”

“My meditation, ever since we started this quiet life, has been focused on it,” she explained. “To not fight the demon as often as I did before, but rather be more accepting of it. I feel like I’m in a better place. All the things I’ve done with this team, all these years, I feel like that’s starting to define me. And once I accept that fact, the demon becomes easier to control.” She took his other hand and grasped both of them lightly. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, accompanied by a boom a few seconds later. “I can talk through the other reasons for how I feel. Maybe that will help you with your own demons.”

“Go ahead,” Robin said, nodding.

“You were right, Dick,” she acknowledged. “You told me I was the most hopeful person you’ve met, but this past year, I’ve actually _felt_ that myself. You and I both know this—” she motioned, pointing to her chakra, “will always define me. But it doesn’t have to be the _only_ thing. It’s not the circumstances you were born to, or the past, that have to define you. It’s what you do with your life that can define you more. Define you _better_.”

“Do you feel like you’ve conquered your demon?” he asked quietly.

“I wouldn’t say _conquered_ ,” she replied. “I would say tempered. I’m sure some time I will lose control again. I’ll drift back to that dark place. But the difference is, now, when I am tempted by that again, I know I’m still anchored. I have you, and our friends, and my own will to stay in the light.”

“I’m glad you’ve been able to do all this,” he said. “Now, if I could figure out a way to do the same for myself…”

“I told you this,” she murmured, gripping his hand a little more tightly, “Because I don’t want you to be upset at what I say next. But, truthfully, maybe he is gone for good. It’s been so long. Not even a hint of his whereabouts or activity.”

“You know I can’t bring myself to believe that, Rae,” he chuckled bitterly. “It’s the only loose end, after all these years here, that I haven’t tied up. And it’s the biggest one too. Trigon may be an interdimensional demon, but this man exists in our world. He is our reality. And he exists to cause suffering.”

“Dick. I won’t ask you to get over it, because that wouldn’t be fair,” Raven said quietly. “But, I am asking you to be a little more hopeful. He did horrible things to me too. But, just because you carry that scar, you don’t have to let it throb and remind you constantly.”

“I know. And I’ll do my best. But this dream also brought up new worries for me.”

“Which are?”

“Us, Raven,” he told her. “It doesn’t matter who it is. But they can target _us_ now, is what I’ve realized.” The empath could feel the concern emanating off of him, and nodded in understanding.

“But we also share deep bonds with our friends. Every time one of us has been in trouble, the team has been there to rescue them.”

“I know, but it’s still different. Our bond is stronger, and more special. But that also makes it a bigger target.”

“You should talk to Cyborg,” she suggested. “It’d be best to have a plan for anything like this that doesn’t involve…either of us. Work it out with him so we can be prepared if anything is ever…compromised.”

“Great idea,” he agreed. Another flash of lightning interrupted them, but the pace of the rain was beginning to let up.

“Dick. Part of the reason you can’t let go, as you said, _is_ because you’ve been fighting him for so long. And no one understands that better than me. I fought the demon for 16 years. It’s different to feel like you don’t have to worry. But, if you keep fighting him, you allow him to maintain his strength. If you put your faith in your support system, in the _hope_ that eventually, you will somehow win out—” She reached a hand out and ran it slowly through his hair, “You will find that you’re able to stand against him a little taller.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, reaching out an arm. She leaned in closer and he wrapped both his arms around her waist, bringing her in.

“No need to thank me,” she said with a small smile. “Thank yourself. I’m only repeating the lessons—no, the _hope_ , that you gave me on that day.” She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I will try, Raven,” he promised. “I know I have a lot of people. But I have you, and that’s the most important thing to me.” The rain outside had slowed to a light drizzle, and the two birds both glanced out the window, the dawn nearing. “We both know he’s still out there somewhere. But like you said, maybe he’s moved on as well.”

“But like _you_ said,” she reminded him. “If he ever comes back, we will be ready.”

“We will.” He allowed a smile to come across his face, and hugged her tightly, both of them enjoying the other’s warmth. She reached a hand out and picked up his mask from the nightstand, examining it in her fingers.

“I thought I already told you not to sleep with this on,” she teased softly. “It probably doesn’t help if you think you’re always going to be fighting.”

“Rae, it’s just a habit,” he laughed gently. “But yeah, it is a little unnecessary. You’re right. I won’t do it anymore.”

“Good,” she whispered, then crawled under the sheets. “Now, I for one would like to catch up on my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need any more,” he chuckled. “You’re already amazingly beautiful.” He joined her under the sheets and wrapped an arm around her torso.

“Stop with the flattery, Boy Blunder,” she mumbled into the sheets. The two birds turned away from the window and quickly fell asleep, just as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon.


End file.
